DC COMICS: Arrowverse Elseworlds
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV MULTIVERSE CW ARROW CW FLASH CW SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by Wiki : On Earth-90, the Flash manages to escape as a mysterious figure uses a powerful book to destroy that Earth. On Earth-1, the figure gives the book to Arkham Asylum psychiatrist John Deegan, who uses it to rewrite reality according to his will. The following day, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen wake up in each other's lives; Oliver is the Flash and Barry is the Green Arrow. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash does not believe them and locks them up in the pipeline. Oliver and Barry use each other's abilities to escape and travel to Earth-38 to get help from Kara Danvers / Supergirl. Meanwhile, an android called A.M.A.Z.O. awakens and threatens Central City. Cisco Ramon retrieves Oliver and Barry from Earth-38, with Kara and her cousin Clark Kent / Superman providing assistance. After defeating A.M.A.Z.O., Cisco vibes the mysterious figure and Deegan. The figure tells the group that something is coming and they will not be able to stop it. While Clark returns to protect Earth-38, Oliver realizes the figure and Deegan were located in Gotham City. In Gotham, Barry, Oliver and Kara get arrested by the GCPD after getting into a fight with some thugs. They are bailed out by Kate Kane, who tells them Deegan is at Arkham Asylum. The trio, with the assistance of Caitlin and Diggle, break into Arkham to confront Deegan. Though they retrieve the "Book of Destiny", he escapes and causes a mass breakout. During a confrontation with inmate Nora Fries, Barry and Oliver are exposed to fear gas and believe each other to be Eobard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn, respectively. After stopping the breakout, Kate, as the vigilante Batwoman, knocks the two out of their hallucinatory state and tells them to leave Gotham. They head to A.R.G.U.S. to restore reality, where they are warned by Earth-90's Flash about Mar Novu / Monitor. Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Earth-90's Flash confront Monitor, who explains that he is rewriting reality to test out worlds to see if they are capable enough to stop an upcoming crisis. Monitor steals the book, escapes, and returns it to Deegan. He rewrites a new reality, where Barry and Oliver are criminals known as the Trigger Twins, without possessing powers. They are confronted by a black-suited Superman. Oliver realizes the fake Superman is actually Deegan; they force him to save innocents while they escape to find Cisco. Kara, meanwhile, is being held in S.T.A.R. Labs by Deegan and his forces, including the Earth-1 doppelgänger of Kara's adoptive sister Alex Danvers. They locate Cisco and convince him to take them to Earth-38. They find Clark, who agrees to return with them to Earth-1 while Kara convinces Alex to release her. Arriving on Earth-1, Clark and Oliver fight Deegan and his forces so Alex, Barry, and Kara can find the Book of Destiny. They locate it in the Time Vault and take it to Clark, who restores Barry, Oliver, and Kara to their real selves. However, Deegan retrieves the book and attempts to rewrite reality again. To impede his progress, Barry and Kara slow down time by speeding around the Earth in opposite directions, despite Clark revealing that the book showed them dying in the attempt. Oliver confronts the Monitor, asking him to spare Barry and Kara, but Monitor demands something from Oliver in exchange. Clark, joined by Lois, Brainy, and J'onn, fights Deegan and a revived A.M.A.Z.O. Barry and Kara are nearly torn apart by their speed, but Oliver shoots the book with an arrow enhanced by the Monitor. Deegan reverts back to himself, though heavily disfigured, and reality is restored. After returning to Earth-38, Clark and Lois reveal to Kara that they are expecting a child and will be returning to Argo City for an extended period of time; leaving Earth's protection to her. On Earth-1, Oliver is contacted by Kate, who says Deegan, now incarcerated at Arkham, has made a new friend, a masked Roger Hayden; who tells Deegan "worlds will live, worlds will die, and the universe will never be the same." WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:DC Elsewords Category:Arrow Category:CW Flash Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Elongated Man Category:Sherloque Wells Category:Reverse Flash Category:John Diggle Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Lois Lane Category:Supergirl Category:Doctor Destiny Category:The Monitor - Mar Novu Category:A.M.A.Z.O. Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Ricardo Diaz Category:Kate Kane - Batwoman Category:Psyco-Pirate Category:Nora Fries Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Stargirl - Courtney Whitmore Category:Firestorm Jason Rusch Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Citizen Cold Category:Raymond Terrill - The Ray Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:S.T.A.R.S. Labs Category:Central City Category:Star City Category:ARGUS Category:Arrow Cave Category:Kent Farm Category:Gotham City Category:Wayne Foundation Category:Bertinelli Crime Family Category:Captain Cold Category:Book of Souls